


The Moon Spirit

by LiaBlackPandora



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually I'm not even sure if it can be counted as anything, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, TsukiKage, TsukiKage relationship more platonic than romantic, haha..., orz, tsukkikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a boy who has known nothing but loneliness and pain. Only the night sky and the beings that occupy the vast canvas keep him company. You can imagine the joy he felt when it turns out that there is more than meets the eye when it comes to the moon. If only that joy could last.
Perhaps then, his loneliness would be forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fantasy/ ~~Sci-fi~~
> 
> Sorry for the late submission! Writer's block has not been kind to me ;; Also, unedited Orz

He wanted nothing more than a childhood filled with warmth, loving parents, and happy laughter present in every single day. He wanted to know how it felt like to be a normal child, to do normal things, and to stay gold as much as possible. He wondered how it would feel like to receive a present. Would he be excited? Nervous? A mixture of both?

 

The lone child sighed, breath fogging up. His room was cold - The small, damaged heater had succumbed to failure - but even so the boy opened the window, soaking in the blindingly bright light from stars light years away. He wished he could be a star. He would live in the star-filled sky and admired by many; he would never be alone. And most importantly, he would live in a place far, far away. Somewhere so far, not even the dreaded hot poker could reach him.

 

The house was quiet. His father - the man responsible for the multiple lash wounds across his back - was away on a business trip as usual, and his mother - the one who ‘pigmented’ his skin with burns from both the hot poker and cigarettes - was currently asleep downstairs.

 

Or at least she was.

 

The tranquility of the current moment was broken when said woman yelled for him. 

 

“Tobio, where are you?”

 

Her voice was sickeningly sweet as she called out for him; she would never shout the usual ‘pet names’ she had for him, knowing well that the ‘nosy’ neighbours next door would call child services. Kageyama wished they did. He would call for child services himself, but who was he other than a mere powerless kid? Plus, his father was a very scary man with great connections and would probably find a way to harm him anyways.

 

He was nothing more than a kid who wished for unreachable things.

 

“Tobio!”

 

He shuddered at the underlying malice of his mother’s voice. He knew if he did not come down soon, she would punish him. With a sigh, he closed the window and dashed towards the woman who conceived him, leaving behind the stars, the light, and along with it, hope.

 

“Clean up this mess while I’m gone. I expect it to be spotless when I come back.”

 

And just like that, she left. Presumably to grab dinner at a fancy restaurant with her new boyfriend. She had left him a couple of empty beer cans and an overturned ashtray - Almost nothing compared to other things she asked him to clean up before - and he made it spotless in no time.

 

After he was done, his stomach rumbled. His mother was never much of a cook, and the fridge was used mostly to keep beer and water. The only thing left in the pantry were a few slices of mouldy rye bread. Most would deem it inedible, but he suffered through worse. What could a few slices of mouldy rye bread do?

 

And with that, he consumed the bread, took a few sips of water to wash away the horrid taste, and went back up to the safety of his room. His room was cold, barren, and solitude-filled. Even so, Kageyama loved his room. He saw the sparse place as a barrier of sorts; from his parents, the bullies, people in general, and it comforted him greatly.

 

He let the cold air nip at him as he opened the window, a cold gust of wind gracing his equally chilly room. The stars twinkled, luminous as always, and the moon - Big and round, seemingly within reach - took on a golden hue, bathing Kageyama’s outstretched hands with gentle rays of light. 

 

And then it happened.

 

The once mellow moonlight morphed into something more tangible.

 

Hands.

 

Kageyama let out a girly shriek before falling backwards and landing ungracefully on his butt. 

 

A muffled laughter caused the little boy to send a glare to the window only to have his breath taken away. The person that appeared seemingly out of nowhere looked about as old as him and had unbelievably good looks. Golden hair that swayed with the wind, smooth, porcelain-like skin, warm brown orbs that vaguely reminded him of a chocolate fountain, and the distinct smell of summer strawberries.

 

“Who—” 

 

“Tsukishima Kei.” The other introduced, cutting off the other as if knowing what he was about to ask.

 

The blonde entered the room through the open window and took a cursory glance at the sparse room. “Quite the minimalist, I see.”

 

“It’s simpler this way.” Kageyama muttered, blue eyes following the figure. “What are you?”

 

Tsukishima hummed before taking a seat on the futon, legs crossed, “I guess I could be considered a moon spirit.” He patted the empty space next to him, silently beckoning for Kageyama to sit next to him.

 

The black haired male moved to sit next to the mysterious spirit, “So your name—”

 

“Uses the same character, yes. ‘Tsuki’ from ‘Tsukishima’ has the same kanji as the moon.”

 

“I know that! Stop interrupting me.” Kageyama huffed. “How do you know what I’m going to ask anyways?” 

 

“Ever heard of this quote? ‘When you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you’.” 

 

The black haired male furrowed his brows as he tried to recall the quote. It sounded vaguely familiar. He nodded anyways, if it sounded somewhat familiar it must mean he knows it, right?

 

Tsukishima noticed the other’s hesitant nodding and clarified, “It’s a quote from the book ‘Beyond Good and Evil’ by Friedrich Nietzsche.”

 

“Anyways,” The spectacle-wearer continued, “What’s happening is somewhat similar. When you gaze at the moon, us moon spirits gaze back at you too. After countless hours of gazing, we have come to know quite a bit about you.”

 

“There are other moon spirits too?!” Kageyama asked, leaning in excitedly. 

 

“Of course. You do know the story of the moon rabbit?”

 

The ecstatic child sucked in a breath before whispering, “You mean it exists?!”

 

“Yes, and it loves pounding rice mochi for us. I particularly like eating it with strawberry jam.”

 

“Which is why you smell like strawberries.” Kageyama pointed out.

 

“Which is why I smell like strawberries.”

 

The little boy sighed, closing his eyes and taking in a large breath before sighing heavily. “I wish I could live in the moon too.” 

 

“Then join us.”

 

Tsukishima’s voice was soft and persuading, tempting him strongly. His voice was velvety smooth, like a piece of satin gracing his fingertips. It was unfair, how blessed the moon spirit was. He had a great, soothing voice and an ethereal appearance.

 

Golden hair that swayed with the wind, smooth, porcelain-like skin, warm brown orbs that vaguely reminded him of a chocolate fountain, and the distinct smell of—

 

Phthalo orbs flew open and his head swished to his left.

 

“Tsukishima…?”

 

_ His room was a place of solitude and only the lingering memory of summer strawberries remained. _

**Author's Note:**

> Mouldy rye bread is a hallucinogen in this story! ^^
> 
> I apologize for the multiple holes in the story... Also, I twisted a lot of scientific information. In real life, it's infected rye grains that will cause hallucinations, NOT MOULD - though you should still steer clear of it regardless - and the type of hallucinations are different from the ones in this story haha~ They are suspected to be the cause for the whole Salem Witch Trials craze~ Ain't it interesting? xDD
> 
> Also, my fic for Day 7 will be out in like 10 hours?? ; v ;


End file.
